


Nightlife

by awanderingmuse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy Vampires, Dark, Dub-con in which nothing happens, Explicit Language, F/M, Health Issues, This is why I write fanfiction, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocco meets a young man in a bar, who is close to making the same mistakes he once made.  With time running short, and the young man's life in danger, can Rocco make up for the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlife

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really, really, really old and therefore written when I was rather depressed. Hence the dark warning tag. I mean it folks! But I still like parts of it so I figured I'd post it anyways. This is why I write fanficiton! My own stories are just messed up.

“They exist you know, true infernal fiends of the night. They are demons, not ailing misunderstood men and women. I know the difference, I know it well. Those ladies you show so much interest in, their milky white skin and enrapturing beauty is not natural. It’s evil.”

The boy laughed harshly ignoring my vehement warning. He clearly thought of me as a daft old fool. An aging man that had seen too many days of sun, and wore too many layers of clothing, sitting at the dark end of the bar, lonely and waiting for any one that would listen to his insane tall tale. He was horribly mistaken on all accounts. I should excuse the boy though; he was young, naïve, unaware of this reality, unaware of anything but his wants, desires, and needs. I used to be of a similar thought, before circumstance and chance forced me to see the world in a darker kind of light. Now I knew youth and stupidity were commodities he could not afford, if he wished to live. The challenge was making him open his eyes and see the truth before it was too late. 

“Right, those gorgeous ladies over there are insane killers, and I’m about to be their next unsuspecting victim.” He scoffed. “And the man sitting next to them came to earth on an alien space ship yesterday, right?” He laughed again, disbelievingly, “Go home old man. Clearly you’ve had too much to drink.”

I sighed internally; they always chose the hard way, always. Well if he wanted the shock of his life, who was I to tell him no. I seized him by the sleeve, exposing my blackened scorched hand to him. Not all my skin was that sickening color; I still had some sections of pale white skin left, of course those areas had not been exposed to the sun in a decade. I did not want to scare him but, I had to make him understand, absolutely, that going with those women meant death. Even if he was an annoying little bastard that thought I was old. 

He gasped in outrage at the physical contact and angrily warned me against touching him, spouting some nonsense about his father being a lawyer. “Look. I have two hot dates waiting for me. I don’t have time for a useless idiot like you. Let me-” His insolent tongue stopped wagging when he actually saw my grotesque flesh upon his clean linen shirt. My hand clung to him with a deceptively strong grip. It hurt my broken skin, but I could handle the pain, I had experienced worse. 

“They will wait.” I promised with an understating look, and then sat down on one of the chairs next to the pay phone and emergency exit. They would wait till judgment day if they had too. I knew how these women worked, better than anyone else. “Sit down boy, I don’t have all night.”

He sat down reluctantly, looking at me like a pariah. An annoying pariah that would not go away till it got what it wanted. Well he had one thing right, I would not leave him alone till he listened to what I had to say. 

We were in the darkest corner of the bar, hidden from prying eyes. I took another swig out of my large flask, and offered him a drink, which he accepted. The young were so trusting, that’s what got them killed. I would have to fight hard to make this one listen. I was ready to fight for his life though. I was not about to lose another one to her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Rocco.” Nathan my best friend and neighbor said sloppily throwing his arm around my shoulders. “Who died? You should be partying, not moping. It is Mikes twenty first after all.”

“No one died, Jarred.” I groaned tiredly. “At least not yet.”

“What are you talking about man?” He asked sitting on the stool beside me. “You aren’t contemplating murder all alone it this secluded corner of the bar. Are you?”

“No. Killing the doctor would not fix the problem.” I muttered inanely.

His eye brows knit together in drunken confusion, as he processed the underlying significance of my words. “The doctor? Oh god. Who died?”

“No one died.” I said reminded him. “Honest. I just got some really bad news, today. It caught me off guard, I’ll be okay.” I desperately wished my words were true, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I was not okay. 

His face drooped like a puppy that had been kicked. Poor guy, I almost stopped feeling sorry for myself. Of course I was the reason he was so upset. That thought made me feel even worse, now I was hurting my friends too. 

“What happened Rocco?” He asked, clearly concerned for me, and looking for a little guidance. He did not handle change very well. 

“Well you know how I’ve been getting sick, with really weird shit?” I asked.

He thought for a second, I could see him focusing on certain memories. “Yeah, like the itchy skin and purple teeth, and upset stomach and stuff?” He finally said.  
“Yeah, that stuff.” I said. “Well, my doctor sent me to a dermatologist that ran some tests, and asked a whole bunch of random invading questions. He says I have this extremely rare genetic blood disease, called late onset porphyria, of some kind or another. It means there is too much of this one kind of enzyme in my blood. They sometimes call it vampire disease. He said a lot of doctor crap; I didn’t really catch all of it. Long story short. I can’t go into the sun anymore, without getting burned, literally.”

He stared at me for what seemed an eternity. Then he stared laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Finally he managed to gasp, “You’re telling me you’re a vampire? That’s great! Just don’t go on a random killing spree. Okay? Steal your blood from a hospital or something.” Apparently the idea of me stealing blood from the hospital was really funny, because Jared continued to laugh at my expense, clearly enthralled with the idea. 

I got up to leave. I was depressed, terminally ill and now my best friend was laughing over said terminal illness. Life could not get much worse, and it was no longer something vodka would help. It was time for stage two, sleeping as long as humanly possible. I got up to leave the bar, I would wish Mike a happy twenty first if I saw him. Jarred was trying to make me come back and apologize, but he was having trouble breathing. I let my mind drift as I walked, leaving everything for a moment. My attention was so far away from where I was that I hardly noticed colliding with two very beautiful women. 

“Where’s a sad stranger like you going in such a hurry?” one of them asked. I looked up to see a striking woman standing before me. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Silken dark brown hair fell down her back, curling slightly at the ends. It framed the palest face I had ever seen. Not sickly pale, but pale and delicate, like the moon. Her full lips were red like apples and her eyes were a deep dark brown. It also helped that she had a flawless figure, with gentle curves.  
“Um.” I said thoroughly entranced by her beauty. I was her slave.

“Aw, that’s cute, he can’t speak.” Her golden haired friend said. She too had a faultless figure and pale skin. 

“What’s your name?” The brunette asked, ignoring the other.

“Rocco.” I said, trying to make my brain think coherent thoughts. 

“Well, Rocco,” She purred, “Why don’t you let me and Regan buy you something to drink. It looks like your friend really wants to talk to you. I don’t think Regan would mind meeting him either.” The beautiful woman buying me a drink somehow seemed wrong, but I could not think why. So, in true Rocco fashion, I ignored the problem, and led them back over to the bar where Jarred sat ogling the blonde to the best of his abilities. I had already forgotten her name. 

“Rocco!” He said getting up, and using me as a leaning post when we got to him. He was exceptionally unsteady on his feet when drunk. “You have to introduce me to your gorgeous friends.”

That’s when I realized I had a huge problem. I could not remember the blonde ones name, and had never asked for the brunettes. If this ruined my chances with her, I would… Okay, I had no idea what I would do, but something very drastic. 

The ladies filled in the gap for me. The blonde moved closer to Jarred and smiled seductively. “I’m Regan, and she’s Isra.” She told a staring Jarred. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Jarred.” He said, looking for something clever to say, and failing horribly. Watching Jarred fumble around like a caught fish brought me back to my senses somewhat. 

“I know you ladies offered to buy me a drink.” I said to Isra, “But I think I’d rather buy you something.” 

“Really?” She asked, looking at me through her long lashes. God she was beautiful, and it was looking like she might go home with me, if I continued to play my cards right. 

“That’s really nice of you. I’ll just have a rum and coke.”

“Alright then.” I agreed, ordering a rum and coke, and a shot for myself. As I was turning back to say something to Isra I felt a hand on my knee. I looked up at her, to see an almost predatory grin spread across her face. 

“Now what has a handsome man like you, drowning his sorrows on a Saturday, when he should be having fun?” She asked curiously, while leaning in a little bit more.  
“I don’t want to bore you.” I said brushing my issues aside. Besides beautiful women we’re very rarely turned on by guys who will get their skin burned off by the sun. It’s a simple well known fact of life.

“Well,” She said sliding her hand up, “Is there something I can do to help?” There were a number of things she could do to help, I thought, she could start by leaving with me.

“I’ll be okay.” I assured her putting on the tough guy act. I’m not sure why I said what I did as she finished her drink, but I did. Though every lout knows it’s a mistake. “Hey, do you want to leave?” 

“Yeah.” Isra said, with a coy smile. “Know a place we can go?”

“I’ve got a couple of ideas.” I said attempting to be mysterious. 

I was pretty sure that night was about to have a major turnaround, however I had to make sure Jarred knew I was gone first. The man tended to flip out if he did not know where everyone was. I looked over Isra’s small shoulder, where he was sitting, only to find an empty seat. 

“Did he leave with Regan or something?” I asked the thin air.

“They’re fine, going to his place.” Isra reassured me.

“Alright. Ready to go?” I asked her, grabbing my coat.

“Yeah,” She said bending over to get her purse, giving me a glimpse up her short skirt. Let me tell you, her mile long pale legs were only the beginning of many wonderful things. 

We left the bar quickly, and went to my car. My house was not that far away, and I was not too drunk to drive. I drove towards my neighborhood, speeding as much as possible. As I drove Isra leaned over and started sucking gently under my ear. 

“Isra,” I moaned, trying to make her stop. I did not want to stop, but I had to drive, and she was making that very difficult. 

“Pull over.” She whispered, her breath tickling my ear.

I did as she bid, suddenly unable to deny her anything. I turned to face her again after parking the car on a residential side street. The owners of the house did not seem to be home, and I didn’t care if they were or not. I had more important matters to attend to, like Isra.

She renewed her assault on my other ear, slowly moving down my neck. All I could think of was the many things that mouth could be doing. My mind was lost to a haze of pleasure when she bit me, and drew blood. I naturally pull away from Isra and the cause of the stabbing pain and put my hand up to my neck to feel two fresh puncture wounds. They were still bleeding. She sat back a grin spread across her dead pale face, like a jungle cat that caught a particularly tasty treat. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, my blood. 

“So that’s what’s bothering you, my love.” She purred seductively, crawling back across the middle console as I edged away in fear. 

“What?” I choked, “That you’re a vampire. Yeah. I find that a little disturbing.”

“No, you’re sick.” She said backing me into a corner, and putting a hand on the door handle, blocking all hopes at escape. “Can’t see the light of day, ever again. I can taste it, in your blood, the subtle off flavor, like too much spice in a familiar dish.” Her hand came up to gently caress my cheek. “Poor Rocco, I could make it all better, if you let me.”

I knocked her hand away violently, finding a whole new meaning to the word hysteria. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to cry, I was incapable of either. I was going to die. “Don’t do this.” I pleaded.

“I’m not going to kill you.” She assured me. “It’s rare that we find one who can be changed. Every time we do, we turn them into one of us.” All I could do was stare at her horrid, beautiful face. Had she lost her mind? “It’s all about the blood, Rocco.” She explained patiently, still sitting in my lap, blocking my escape. “Your disease is your blessing. It gives you the ability to be immortal; all it takes is one little bite, and one little taste.” She cut a shallow wound on her throat, and let the blood well from the wound.

“You want it. Yes?” She whispered enticingly, her head tilted back in offering. Part of me wanted to say yes, wanted to live forever, to not die. It wanted to drink. The other half though, knew what was best, sane. It would not let me become a murder. It was the part of me that knew they had killed Jared. Knew and hated them for it. Her hands were no longer caging me in allowing me to make a bid for freedom. 

“No!” I threw her off me and flung open the car door running, down the street towards Jared’s house. The sky outside was turning grey. Day was coming, and it brought the sun. Suddenly I was not only running for my life from an angry vampire, but from the sun. 

Somehow she ended up in front of me, smirking cockily. She knew I had nowhere to run, or hide. “You’re sure you don’t want immortality Rocco? It’s glorious, watching time flow by and never aging a day.”

“No thanks. I’d rather die and not have to eat blood. It’s kind of gross, you know?”

The first rays of sun peaked over the horizon, making my skin itch. Isra stepped back to hide in a shadow. Cringing from the only thing that could take her precious immortality, I guess she did not want to die either.

“It’s going to keep coming.” I told her calmly, as the shadow near my feet continued to shrink. “You’ll burn.” That was a wild guess there, but I figured myth had to be somewhat true, and she did have porphyria. 

For a moment she stood her ground, and I stood mine, testing the others will.

“I’ll see you in the night, Rocco.” She hissed before fleeing into the shade and out of sight.

Now all I had to do was get to Jared’s house as soon as possible and stay in the shade. That is much harder than it sounds. Jared lived a good mile away and most of this neighborhood had no tress. It would be a miracle if I made it in one piece. I covered my head with my jacket, and left my left hand bare, since the jacket would not cover all of me. Then I started my dash for safety. The sun continued to rise and my hand itched worse and worse, finally becoming painful and forming blisters and boils. The light was like liquid fire surrounding my hand. It hurt like the devils dogs were chewing on it. I tried not to think about the pain, or the seared flesh. I just kept running, and kept my face in the shade. 

Finally I saw Jared’s dilapidated house, with its unprotected porch. “Still making things hard, eh?” I muttered while reaching the door, hoping against all hope it was unlocked. Luck was watching over me because it was. I pushed the door open, and slammed it close hiding in its shadow. The pain in my hand started demanding attention, and I knew I should call the authorities, but I had to check something first. I quietly went into Jared’s bedroom, knowing what I would find. 

I pushed the door open and saw his dead pasty white form lying haphazardly across his bed. Regan had sucked him dry; there was no blood anywhere, just a corpse. I sighed shakily as my hand throbbed again with pain. I would just call for an ambulance, not the cops. They would pity me more if I was the innocent guy that randomly found his dead best friend. That’s what Jarred would do, and then he would start a campaign to get revenge on Isra and Regan. It was the perfect plan, one I would follow through with no matter what. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“They will eat you for a bed time snack boy.” I warned him harshly. “You won’t even be a meal that matters to them. You’re just the cookie that happens to be on the counter. Don’t waste your life, by being food.”

“They’re vampires,” the boy stuttered, clearly scared. “For real.”

It seemed he had more sense in his head then I had given him credit for. He was not making me re-tell my story, which meant I might be able to get home before six a.m. I was surprisingly pleased with myself and him. “Yes.”

“What should I do?” He asked, his eyes growing wide. “They’ll be after me.”

“Run.” I said, “Don’t stop till the sun rises. You only have a little time before then, you can make it.” The boy nodded and left through the bars back door. I silently wished him good luck and a long life. 

Not long after I heard familiar soft footsteps, and a shadow fell over my face. 

“Hello Isra.” I said calmly, “Come to eat more of my friends?”

“You lost me my snack, again.”

“I’m just helping you out, love.” My words were coated, in sickly sweet sarcasm. 

“Really? Feels like hindering a meal to me.”

“Frankly, you don’t need the extra blood. You’ve put on weight since we last met.”

“Hmm. You’re not looking so wonderful yourself. What, with mortality and all. It just burns away your youth, doesn’t it.”

“At least I’m not a soulless, bloodsucking fiend of the night.” I told her, drawing out the conversation as long as possible.

“There is that small blessing,” She whispered seductively, while stalking closer to where I sat. “I was going to eat the boy, but I think I’ll let Regan have him. She likes to play with her food, and I found a better hunt anyways.”

“Really?” I asked unsurprised, “Find a small child to eat instead?”

She hissed in anger. I was pinned against the emergency exit door before I realized I had been moved. Her hand pressed against my windpipe, making it difficult to breathe. “Come on Rocco,” She whispered innocently, as she moved her mouth to the bite marks from all those years ago. “What’s a drink between old friends?”

“Everything.” I whispered back as her lips sunk into my flesh. As she drank my blood I used the last of my strength to press down the bar on the door. As the latch was removed the door flew open form our weight. We tumbled into the cool morning air and the waking sunlight. Isra’s unholy screams filled the air, along with mine. The burning pain was worse than anything I had ever felt, and I could not hide from it. The last thing I knew was pain, her final shriek, and the joy of triumph. After all these years I had avenged Jared’s death. I had won.


End file.
